1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless data communication services. It particularly relates to aircraft data communication services.
2. Background
Existing data communication services, particularly for aircraft systems, are generally limited by particular (non-public) communication protocols, systems, and applications. These particular protocols include the Aircraft Communication Addressing and Reporting System (ACARS), which is an aircraft communication protocol limited to safety and operations data and confined to particular hardware/software systems. Another limited, non-public system is the Air Traffic Control Radar Beacon System (ATCRBS), which provides surveillance data to air traffic controllers. The particular applications provided by non-public communication systems include ground flight recorder development, air traffic control operations, maintenance operations, position monitoring (e.g., global position satellite systems—GPS systems), collision avoidance, aircraft surveillance, weather radar, in-flight entertainment and other specific applications.
Existing data communication services for aircraft passengers are similarly limited to particular communication protocols and software/hardware systems, therein limiting convenience, affordability, and efficiency. These user communication protocols and systems include the Terrestrial Flight Telephone System (TFTS) and other private communication protocols and systems. These private systems require specialized, high-cost antenna equipment and power control systems or an inconvenient, invasive passenger ID assignment system to make use of public communication systems such as the cellular communication system or the public switched telephone network (PSTN), or require high-interference systems such as the existing amplitude modulation (AM) aircraft communication systems. Based on these existing limitations of non-public communication systems, a need exists to enable flexible, seamless data communication for aircraft systems using public wireless networks to increase affordability and efficiency.